


Everyday Avenging

by Bubblegum_Taffy420



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Endgame AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Taffy420/pseuds/Bubblegum_Taffy420
Summary: Just a fluffy little collection of mostly connected one shots with the Avengers living in Avengers Tower and messing around as they do. Mario Kart will be involved.Just a little something to soothe the soul after Endgame. A slight AU where Stony becomes canon, but is not the main focus of the story. Mostly centres around the team as a team.





	1. Moving In: Part 1

No one had expected Avengers Tower to be anything more than a base.  
Just a place to come and stay while on mission, to upgrade gear, strategize and plan for the next mission.

He thought it'd be more of an office really. 

Maybe an occasional after work 'hang’, somewhere they could cool off and relax after a particularly gruelling mission, drink a couple of beers and then go home.

No one had expected it to become home.

Of course, when he built them all individual suites, perhaps there was a tiny, bit of hope that it would become one. But, Tony brushed that off as wishful thinking. A mere fantasy.  
Besides, Tony himself lived in Malibu. He had a home there, he had Pepper. 

So when he lost Pepper, he didn't quite know how to feel. 

Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.  
He was confident, suave, a ladies man, with a sharp comeback always on the tip of his tongue. He was mother******* Iron Man! 

But honestly, when it came to feelings, when it came to how he was feeling? He didn't have a clue. 

So he moved from the Malibu mansion, because Malibu reminded him of Pepper, and sure, they broke up on good enough terms, but he still missed her. By God he missed her. He moved into his suite in Avengers Tower and buried himself in his work. His suits of armour. The only things that really made sense to him anymore. 

He had JARVIS for company, and Rhodey. Ever faithful Rhodey, who dropped by whenever he could, to make sure he was okay.  
Although, whenever he could was few and far in between these days. 

And he had his bots, which he had made in college. Dysfunctional and erratic though they were, he loved them like they were his children. Afterall, he had made them, all those years ago at MIT. 

And he had his coffee. Ah sweet, sweet coffee. God's gift to the world.

What more could a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist want?

…………… 

“Oh what the FU-”  
Tony flung the nearest object (which happened to be a wrench) wildly in the direction of the noise, which was, at the vents.  
There was a loud clattering sound and then a yell of pain.  
“Holy shit dude!”  
Sleep deprived though he was, Tony recognised that voice.

“... Hawkeye?”

A very disheveled Clint Barton clambered out from the vents and dropped onto the lab floor.


	2. Moving In: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, I'm going to end the moving in stuff in the next chapter. To be honest I'm feeling pretty uninspired about this segment of the story so I'm really sorry if it's moving a little slowly and poorly right now. After the next chapter we'll get into the good stuff that I had actually planned out. As always, please leave your thoughts and criticisms below! Stay hydrated ❤

A very disheveled Clint Barton clambered out from the vents and dropped onto the lab floor. 

“The hell did you throw a wrench at me for Stark?” He complained.   
Tony blinked.   
“What the hell were you shuffling around in my vents for, Legolas?”  
Clint shrugged and stood up, dusting himself off.   
“You gave us all access to the tower, better get used to it. Besides I've been here for days, and I've gotta say Tony, you really go hard with caffeine.”   
Tony closed his eyes in exasperation.  
“Okay, just get out of my lab. How much longer are you gonna be here for?” 

Clint spread his arms and arched his eyebrows. “Who knows?”

Spoiler alert, he was there for a very long time. 

It was annoying at first, having a grown man shuffling around in the vents, stealing food at midnight.   
Sharing his space with someone who wasn't Pepper.  
But, admittedly, it kinda grew on him.  
So when the others arrived, it wasn't as bad as a deal as Tony had thought it would be. 

First came Bruce, back from India, after finishing some medical work he had been doing there before the whole avengers ordeal.  
Honestly, Tony had expected him to come back, and had expected him to live in the tower, so no surprises there.

Then came Natasha, who claimed she was only dropping by from time to time, mostly to visit Clint, but her visits ended up becoming more frequent and longer until she officially moved into her suite, a few months later.

She was followed by the God of Thunder, Thor himself, who, after destroying a chunk of the helipad on landing, much to Tony's chagrin, claimed he needed a place as a rest stop between missions, but much like Natasha, his visits were far too frequent for the tower to be less than a second home to him. 

And last of all, the soldier.  
Steve had never intended to stay at the tower.   
He was used to being on his own, fending for himself. Of course there was Bucky, but, even from him, Steve found it difficult to accept help.   
So he figured he'd stop by on occasion, during missions and what not, maybe stay for a drink or two afterwards, but he'd make do with his tiny apartment, in a shitty part of town.

And then, one day, he heard a knocking at his door. 

Steve opened the creaking door, with extreme care. The last time he hadn't been careful, his door ended up missing a few hinges. 

“Nice place you've got here.” Natasha smirked.

“Ms. Romanoff, it's good to see you.”

“It's Natasha.”

“Okay, Natasha. Why don't you come on in, do you want something to drink,water?” Steve opened his fridge as Natasha started to sit on one of the chairs at the table. He turned around and called out,“Oh no, not there thats-”

A loud crash echoed through the apartment. 

“Broken.” He winced and rushed to help Natasha up.   
“I'm fine.” She got up, unruffled, and scrutinized the place.   
“You don't have to live here, you know.”  
Steve handed her a glass of water. “Where else would I go?”  
She sipped her water and gave him a look. He sighed. “Look, I don't wanna be a bother-”  
“Come on Steve, cut the crap. Swallow your goddamn pride and just come and live with us.”  
“It's not about pride-”  
“We both know that's not true.”  
Steve opened his mouth to retort.  
“Look, the team needs it's leader. Think about it, okay?” She smiled and started towards the door.

“Careful, the door's sort of...broken.”  
She nodded and then left, carefully shutting the door behind her. 

Steve sighed.

Well, it couldn't hurt to...visit once in a while. He looked at the peeling wallpaper of his apartment, and at his springy bed with its lumpy mattress. 

It's not like he had anything better to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first fic in a very VERY long time. I'm a lot sleep deprived and exhausted and this first chapter is entirely unedited. I've been feeling a little off lately and I wanted something to kick-start me a little, so please excuse the terribleness of this first chapter. I'm very much open to constrictive criticism, so feel free to drop some tips in the comments. I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
